As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (JP2007-334037A), an advertising sticker, the surface of which is printed with information to be informed and with an advertisement, has been known. To attach the sticker to a good, a release paper is removed from the sticker and disposed of.
In Patent Literature 2 (JP2006-82542A), a home-delivery invoice is made of a sticker. When removing the sticker on which delivery information is written, an advertisement printed on the release paper of the invoice appears.
Further, Patent Literature 3 (JP2004-314621A) discloses a sticker mount having an advertising space for preventing a user from forgetting to take a medicine. The sticker mount having an advertising space is configured to be a single sheet that includes a sticker and a sticker mount to which the removed sticker is attached.